1. Field of the Invention
The field of the present invention is cat scratching devices.
2. Background
Domestic cats need to stretch, jump, climb and scratch in order to promote healthy body alignment, get sufficient exercise, and properly maintain their claws. In the outdoors, trees and other objects provide opportunities for these activities; however, indoor cats tend to use household furniture, carpeting, or various types of specialty cat furniture and scratching devices to fulfill these needs.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,993,027 to Mullin, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference, describes a scratching post for cats which includes a stack of cardboard pieces glued together with the edges of the cardboard pieces being superimposed to provide a suitable surface on which a cat may exercise its claws. Similar scratching posts are frequently sold and used in homes to provide “safe” surfaces for cats to scratch. Such scratching posts, even though they have been around for more than twenty years, however, still have room for improvement to increase the sheer joy cats experience by digging their claws into the cardboard.